Amor a Escondidas
by MissBel92
Summary: Un breve One-Shot acerca del amor de ciertos verdecitos. Lo se mal Summary :3 . Please... pasen y lean *-*


**Disclameir:** PPGZ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** Romance

**Genero: **One-Shot

**Maridaje:** Butch X Kaouru

* * *

_**Amor a Escondidas**_

Un nuevo día comenzó en la ciudad de Tokio, nuestras jóvenes heroínas como siempre asistieron a sus clases -cabe destacar que aun a sus diecisiete años aún continúan con su trabajo de proteger a su ciudad del crimen, aunque podemos decir que últimamente los criminales se lo pensaban más de dos veces antes de atacar debido a ellas- en fin, ya eran unas adolescentes camino a transformarse en mujeres y como tales inevitablemente crecieron y ahora eran unas muy bellas chicas, sumamente populares entre sus compañeros para alegría de Momoko y disgusto de Kaoru, es que llaman mucho la atención no solo por el hecho de ser bonitas, sino también el que tres jóvenes tan diferentes entre sí se lleven tan bien hasta el punto de ser las mejores amigas, es decir una chica dulce y delicada + una joven estudiosa y algo cursi + la ruda e independiente, es una muy rara combinación -por no decir imposible.

De cualquier manera a ellas eso no les importaba y a pesar de las inevitables peleas entre ellas siempre continuaron juntas y seguirán así.

-Por fin –dijo la joven morena una vez estuvieron fuera del recinto escolar con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo, no veía a la hora de salir prácticamente desde que entro a clase–. Libres

-Ay Kaoru, enserio tu no cambias –le hablo su pelirroja amiga a sabiendas que cualquier cosa que le dijera no le haría caso.

-Tampoco quiero hacerlo –le contesto enseguida la ojiverde despreocupadamente

-Pues deberías, tienes que levantar tus calificaciones –le respondió a su vez la pelirroja chica deteniendo su paso y colocando sus manos en sus caderas, dirigiéndole a su vez una mirada lo bastante seria para intimidar a cualquiera que la viera menos, claro está a Kaoru.

-Quien lo dic...

-Ya paren... No van a empezar ahora –las interrumpió la rubia antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores, mas sin embargo no pudo continuar debido a la alarma que lanzaron sus brazaletes -el profesor Utonio con la ayuda de su hijo Ken reemplazaron los cinturones, por pequeños brazaletes muy lindos y que además combinan con todo.

-Chicas... Vamos –les dijo la líder levantando su brazo derecho

-Ajá –asintieron sus dos compañeras repitiendo la misma acción que su compañera. Y así es como las tres jóvenes se transformaron y salieron rumbo al sitio que Peach y el Profesor les indicaron desde el laboratorio donde se encontraba el problema.

-¡Vaya!... hasta que por fin se decidieron a deleitarnos con su maravillosa presencia –les dijo la persona que se encontraba en el lugar

-O no… ¿Otra vez ustedes? –dijo la pelirroja al ver quién o mejor dicho quiénes eran los que estaban haciendo destrozos en la ciudad, nada más y nada menos que los RowdyRuff, estos eran los pocos, sino únicos quienes persistían en continuar haciendo fechorías en la ciudad.

-¿Es que acaso no se cansan? –dijo ahora la morena cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión de cansancio en su rostro

-No–le contesto simplemente su contraparte, Butch manteniendo su mirada fija en ella

-Ok… terminemos con esto –volvió a hablar la pelirroja comenzando con su ataque hacia el chico de ojos rojos, siendo seguida por su compañeras que también se lanzaron hacia el ataque hacia sus respectivas contrapartes.

Momoko y Brick peleaban bastante concentrados en su lucha, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, muy cerca de ellos se hallaban los rubio del grupo Miyako y Boomer también enfrascado en su propia batalla, por otra parte la pareja de verdes cada vez se iban alejando más del lugar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello, así es como cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados dejaron la pelea y se miraron un breve momento hasta que el chico se acercó a la joven y la tomo de la nuca brindándole un gran beso que esta correspondió gustosa.

-Vamos al departamento –le dijo el joven entrecortadamente mientras continuaban besándose, ella simplemente asintió y el la tomo de la mano y se fueron

* * *

Un momento después Butch y Kaoru se hallaban en la habitación de este -los tres hermanos vivían en un modesto apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad, no era muy grande sin embargo era lo suficientemente espacioso para ellos, además cada uno tenía su propia habitación y estaban muy cómodos allí.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en sus cosas que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Perdón… no quería interrumpir –les dijo alguien desde la puerta, estos automáticamente se separaron y se giraron ver quien era; el moreno inmediatamente al tomar conciencia tomo su camiseta que se encontraba en el suelo y se la dio a Kaoru.

-Cúbrete –le dijo, ya que la chica se encontraba solo en ropa interior; la joven tomo rápidamente la prenda y lo miro un tanto preocupada, sin embargo Butch se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta y tomando fuertemente del brazo a quien los hubo interrumpido salió de la habitación dando de paso un fuerte portazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –dijo un muy enfadado Butch

-Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso o más bien ¿Qué haces con ELLA aquí? Hermanito –le contesto este al moreno, usando un tono un tanto burlón

-¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunto algo ya resignado, sin embargo el mayor no entendió la pregunta y se lo hizo saber con la mirada–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz? –le aclaro

-Solo quiero que me digas cuando sucedió esto

-¿Honestamente…? No lo sé, solo sucedió –le contesto el moreno a su pelirrojo hermano

-Ok… –dijo simplemente Brick y ya estaba girándose para salir del lugar

-No dirás nada ¿Verdad? –le pregunto haciendo girar la mirada del pelirrojo hacia el con una ceja arqueada

-¿Te importaría?

-A mí no… pero a ella si –le contesto muy seguro de sí mismo–. Esto es importante para mí

-Claro, no te preocupes hermano que mis labios están sellados –le dijo Brick medio sonriendo, para finalmente salir del departamento

Butch dio un gran suspiro y luego se encamino nuevamente hacia su habitación en donde se hallaba una Kaoru ya vestida con su propia ropa sentada en la cama de este.

-¿Se fue? –le pregunto algo tímida como casi nunca se la puede ver, el chico solo asintió medio sonriendo, lo cierto era que le encantaba esa faceta de la morena, si le gustaba que sea fuerte, independiente y que no le tuviera miedo a nada n a nadie pero el verla frágil, tímida y hasta un tanto inocente como ahora mismo la veía lo hacía sentir alguien capaz de proteger a su ser querido, no, AMADO porque él amaba a Kaoru.

-Ven aquí –le dijo el moreno en cuanto se sentó junto a ella y le dio un gran abrazo–. Te amo –finalizo para luego darle un gran beso en los labios.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todas/os, ok... espero les haya gustado... esto fue lo que me salio en un breve momento de ''inspiración'' un tanto cursi para esta pareja, pero que puedo decir, siento que de alguna manera al ser los mas rudos y desinteresados de sus respectivos grupos cuando se enamoran y están con esa persona _especial_ se transforman totalmente :)

De cualquier manera esta es una pequeña recompensa por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo y desde ya decirles que en cualquier momento de la semana voy a actualizar el Fic **''Apuesta''** .

En fin, nos estamos leyendo Bye, Bye

Bel.


End file.
